


Is this porn?

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Week 10 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Fucking, LGBTQ, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Regina SwanMills, SQW 10, SQW 10 MOVIES, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, SwanQueen week 10, Swanqueen smut, Swen - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lesbian couple, lesbian love, sqw, sqw 10 movies 3, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: SwanQueen Week 10 Movies - Day Three - Is this porn?Emma rushes home after her wife, Regina SwanMills texts her to say there's an emergency at home, but what is waiting for Emma is not the kind of emergency she was expecting.





	Is this porn?

** SQW 10 – Day 3 – Is this porn? **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Emma rushed home early after receiving a text from her wife saying “SQ” which meant that, there was an emergency.

 

 

“Regina? REGINA?!” Emma shouted, in a fluster as she walked in to the mansion.

 

 

“Up here!” Regina called out from their bedroom upstairs

 

 

Emma made her way up stairs, a little frustrated as it didn’t seem like there was any kind of emergency. Her tune soon changed when she walked into the bedroom, her jaw dropped and she looked Regina up and down like she was a hungry Lioness.

 

 

Regina was standing in Emma’s favourite Evil Queen Outfit.

 

 

“Have I walked in on my dream porno?” Emma asked as she licked her lips.

 

 

Regina chuckled “You wish. No, Happy anniversary my dear.”

 

 

“This? This is my anniversary present?” Emma smirked

 

 

“Yes, it is. Unless of course, you don’t want it?”

 

 

“NO! I mean of course I want it. You know that’s my favourite Evil Queen outfit that you own.” Emma grinned, stuck to the spot

 

 

“I do, are you going to just gawp or are you going to fuck me dear?” Regina huffed, at her frozen to the spot wife

 

 

Emma didn’t need to answer she quickly pushed Regina onto the bed pinning her hand above her head, kissing her soft lips and then moving to her neck. “You’re so beautiful Gina or is it your majesty.”

 

 

“If you want to get into out roles, then tell me dear.” Regina smirked up from the bed, receiving a nod from Emma.

 

 

“Okay, well sheriff, your outfit is in the usual place.”

 

 

Emma walked out the room and across the hall into the spare bedroom, where a sexy sheriff’s outfit was set out on the bed; Emma quickly changed into the outfit and walked back into their bedroom. “Have you moved?”

 

 

Regina had indeed moved up the bed so she was sitting against the head board “Maybe.” Regina gulped, keeping her voice steady and strong, like the queen she was

 

 

“Oh, your majesty, when did I say you could move?” Emma frowned

 

 

“You didn’t Sheriff.”

 

 

“No I didn’t.” Emma smirked before waving her hand, tying Regina’s wrists to the bed posts. “Too tight?”

 

 

“Nope. Perfect. I’m officially handing the control over to you now.” Regina looked into her wife’s eye’s, knowing how much she loved it when Regina would truly let go, of all the power and control.

 

 

“Hhmm. Good.” Emma crawled back onto the bed, straddling Regina’s hips and kissing at her neck “You know, your outfit won’t be staying on for long.”

 

 

“I thought as much.” Regina moaned

 

 

Emma moved positions, nudging Regina’s thighs apart, and kneeling at the end of the bed, she started kissing up her smooth, olive skinned legs beginning at her ankles and working up to her inner thigh, she started to ruffle up Regina’s dress, which was quickly removed with a flick of her wrist leaving the brunette in just her panties.

 

 

Emma then took Regina’s panties between her teeth, slowly pulling them down Regina’s legs and once they reached her ankles she picked them up throwing them over her shoulder. Emma kissed back up the other leg biting gently when she reached the top of Regina’s thigh.

 

 

Then she took a finger and ran it from inside of Regina’s thigh, up over her clit and down between her folds to Regina’s entrance where she was already dripping.

 

 

“Wow. Your majesty, someone is desperate, you are dripping.” Emma couldn’t help but smirk, at the moan that escaped her wife’s lips when she spoke about her wet she was.

 

 

Emma then surprised Regina by thrusting two fingers into her heated centre, and she started pumping, she then began to kiss her way up Regina’s abdomen, reaching her breast, she took her left nipple into her mouth sucking and swirling in her tongue.

 

 

“Oh...fucking...god! Mmmm...oh god...” Regina moaned

 

 

Emma chuckled as Regina continued to moan, Emma added a third finger thrusting in as hard as she could, but not overly fast, Emma then pressed her thumb down on Regina clit as she continued to fill her wife up with her three fingers.

 

 

“Holy crap! EMMA SWANMILLS!!” Regina cried out in pleasure. Regina wrapped one leg around her wife’s waist “Fuck keep going!” Regina screamed as she felt the arousal in the pit of her stomach, her eyes closed as her breathing became shallow.

 

 

At this point Emma didn’t care that Regina had come out of her role, she loved being able to make Regina come completely undone, besides she’d punish her later.

 

 

“You like that your majesty?” Emma asked as she continued thrusting her fingers into her wife as far as she as they could go and as hard she could while picking up the pace. Emma began making circles with her thumb on Regina’s clit, knowing that Regina was so close. “Come for me, my queen!”

 

 

“YES! FUCK!! FUCK ME! YES I LOVE THAT!” Regina screamed, as she threw her head back and her muscles tightened around her wife’s fingers. Emma was going at top speed with her fingers, going back to sucking at Regina’s nipple, the mayors legs began to shake and her back arched “Oh god! Oh GOD! EMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!!” Regina screamed as a powerful orgasm erupted from her body.

 

 

The sheriff continued thrusting but at a much slower pace to help Regina ride out her orgasm, before pulling her fingers out and licking as much of the cum off her fingers as she could.

 

 

Emma grinned cheekily, as she climbed up Emma’s body and pressed her lips to Regina’s, before untying Regina’s wrists and Emma pushed her hands down into her wife’s as she continued with a strong, fiery kiss.

 

 

“Holy crap Gina. You must have got yourself so worked up, you’ve never come so quickly.”

 

 

Regina raised an eyebrow “Is that a complaint?”

 

 

“Absolutely” Emma kissed Regina again quickly “...not...however I do think, you should show me how talented you are with that tongue of yours, and give me a very good anniversary? What do you say baby?”

 

 

“I say it’s your, turn to strip, get on your back and spread those pretty little legs of yours.” Regina smirked, flipping Emma on to her back and crawling up her body, looking down at the blonde so their noses where almost touching “I’m going to show you what exactly this queen is capable of dear.”

 

 

Emma gulped, with a knowing grin “I love you Gina.”

 

 

“I love you too darling...and it’s your majesty.” Regina grinned

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
